JellO I Love You
by Weasley's Revenge
Summary: College kicks ass. That is the only conclusion he can come to as he watches his normally puritanical girlfriend strip down to her bra and panties and dive into a pool filled with Jell-O. To wrestle with another girl. Finchel Smut.


Jello

College kicks ass. That is the only conclusion he can come to as he watches his normally puritanical girlfriend strip down to her bra and panties and dive into a pool filled with Jell-O. To wrestle with another girl. How is this real life? But somehow it is. And it's totally fucking awesome.

The other girl is blonde and about four inches taller than his petite little Rachel, but Finn's pretty sure that when it comes down to it, that Rachel can take this bimbo. He knows from experience that when she really wants to she can even flip _him_ over, and oh shit. Now he's thinking about exactly why she likes to flip him over. And exactly how she looks when she rides him, and … _mailman, mailman, mailman_. His girlfriend is actually going to Jell-O wrestle. In her panties. The pink ones, covered in glittering gold stars. With another chick.

He wonders if his night could get any more awesome as Rachel lunges at this blonde girl.

That's when the jeering begins, and he realizes that he's not the only guy objectifying his girlfriend. He is in a room of twenty guys who are all viewing the same super-sexy image as himself, and he doesn't like that, but there's nothing he can do to stop it. And hot _damn_ Rachel is a good Jell-O wrestler. She's kicking the shit out of blondie in a cute, girly way. Before he knows it, she has the other girl pinned beneath her and sputtering words of surrender through a mouthful of cherry Jell-O.

The self-claimed "ring master" calls the fight and turns to Rachel with a leer. "And our winner is Ms. Rachel Berry! Her prize if she accepts is one free kiss… from me." He puckers up but before Finn can punch him in his fishy mouth Rachel starts to talk.

"No. I'd rather kiss him," and she runs up to Finn and jumps—covered in slime—into his arms before placing a huge kiss on his mouth and not-so-discretely grinding her core against his groin. He hears most of the room groan when they realize she's taken and allows himself a small smirk as he grabs her head and presses his mouth more firmly to hers. When they both pull away, he gently lowers her to the ground and looks at his ruined clothes. The stains remind him of being slushied which gives him a great idea.

"I think there's a bathroom on the second floor if you want to go clean-up with me," he whispers against her cheek.

:.:.:.:

She has no idea why she decides to try Jell-O wrestling. Absolutely none. Well the Jell-O shots before hand might have contributed to it somehow. But when Finn leans closer to her and whispers something about cleaning up together, alone, in a bathroom, she knows that it was worth it.

He grabs her hand and leads her through the crowd until they reach the steps, and then they both race up to the less crowed second floor. He pulls her into the bathroom and slams the door closed before picking her up and pinning her against it while kissing her senseless. These aren't his usual kisses either.

These are the deep, possessive kind that makes her toes curl and her panties wetter than she'd ever thought possible. She gently nips at his lower lip before bringing her tongue out to smooth over the small bite. He growls (he actually _growls) _and begins to kiss the down the column of her throat stopping to suck on her collar bone before placing a gentle kiss on her left breast. "You taste like cherries," he mutters appreciatively before reaching behind her to unclasp her bra.

He lowers the ruined pink undergarment off of her chest and begins to bring his attention to her already pebbled nipples.

"You," she manages to sputter as his tongues swirls around one nipple and elicits a breathy moan, "Fewer clothes. Now." To comply with her wish he has to set her down, and she quietly misses the loss of friction. He pulls his Jell-O-ed shirt off and quickly undoes his belt and pants before leaning down to kiss her some more.

"When you were wrestling, I got so jealous," he admits as his mouth ghosts back to that little spot just below her ear that drives her crazy.

"Hmmmm," It's half moan and half encouragement for him to continue.

"All the other guys kept looking at you, and I just wanted to show them that you were mine," his admission is quiet almost like he expects her to be mad for his possessiveness. As if to prove his point he begins to leave a hickey directly above her right breast.

:.:.:.:

"Why do you think I ran to you?" She begins to kiss her way down his chest and before he knows it she is on her knees facing him taking quite an interest in the tent that has developed in his boxers. She grabs the edges and pulls them down his legs prompting him to lift his feet so that she can remove them. "I love that I can still make you jealous, Finn. But I'll always love you. Only you." And that's when his brain can no longer recognize basic phrases because holy _fuck_. She is on her knees. In a public place. Offering suck him off.

But he just shakes his head and pulls her up to his level again before picking her up and pinning her against the door again. There's time for that later—right now he would rather be fucking her than getting a blow job.

He reaches down and tears off her panties. She offers a small glare because they are her favorite pair. But he merely shrugs and goes "They were ruined anyway," before lining up and sliding in her at last. She lets out a keening noise that shoots straight to his dick and starts to grind against him urging him to move.

:.:.:.:

Every time she and Finn have sex it's special. But there's something about this that she knows she will remember forever. Fucked against the door during a house party, while stickily covered in Jell-O. And oh-oh-ooooh this angle is fabulous. He is thrusting into her with a delicious tenacity that is not quite enough to hurt. His hands find their way into her hair and pull her in for a kiss as their lower halves meet. His pelvis is hitting her clit with each thrust sending her closer and closer to the edge and his tongue is thrusting into her mouth just enough to tease and it's all too much for her as she tumbles over the edge of ecstasy biting down on his shoulder to muffle the sound of his name as it rips out of her throat with all the force of a classically trained singer.

He finishes deep within her only a few moments after and then slowly pulls out and lowers her to the ground. She snuggles into his chest and realizes that they are both still sticky and that there is a red mark in the shape of her back impressed on the white door. She smirks and pulls away before going to turn on the shower that is at the other side of the room. "Care to join me Finn?" She winks, and he feels sorry for whoever has to use this bathroom next because he and Rachel are going to have some serious fun.

**AN: **This is for Stacy and the Tiny girls! :D


End file.
